Political Climate
The pseudo-communist state of Mistral isn’t really an active player; its more so neutral. Its got a Hong Kong like island owned by the Free Banks somewhere on its eastern shore. Plural is “Mistren”. Its on mostly neutral relations with everyone, save Atlas, who they’re in constant competition with as the leading manufacturing economy behind the Free Banks. Torinth’s government is ruled by a Chancellor, the plural being “Torian”. They’re on good relations with Gaillas as sort of a friendly rival, and depend quite a bit on the refined goods of the Free Banks. As a side note, everyone is in good standing with the Free Banks, except maybe the Free Banks itself (ironic). They’re on bad relations with Atlas and, of course, the Principalities. However Torinth will, in the immediate future, make a pact with Atlas to partition up the divided west. Sort of like “hey, fuck your shitty empire, but fuck these little bitches, too” “yeah that’s about right”. So for all intents and purposes. Gaillas is in good relations with Torinth, the Free Banks, and, strangely enough, Baradin-Assan. Gaillas is the only country left that has its Gaetric church as an integral part of the state (although its not particularly powerful), and even though its an offshoot of Avanism, the Anicist Imeret will take what it can get in an ever-secular world. Because come on, poor bastards all alone down there. Plural is “Asar”. The Free Banks goes without saying; its patronized by Marathon and submissive to the will of Atlas. Whoever controls the Banks controls all of Marathon, and with Atlas’ influence waning, this will be the defining moment of Marathon’s future. Or maybe they can just lobby the Free Banks’ Council of Interest to get what they want. No idea what the plural is. Kellibrir’s government is a federal republic. Only landowners can vote every 5 years for the next President. Their military is largely defensive and, with major powers at their borders, is ready for a fight anytime. When they’re not at war, these soldiers are backed by the government to become mercenaries for other countries; the profit goes to the soldier, with a small percent going to the government. As such, there are lots of career soldiers. Unique to Kellibrir, also, is its two capitals: a peacetime capital, and a wartime capital. One is a center of culture, commerce and political power, and the other is a base built on an Imperial military installation; perhaps the most well-defended and powerful piece of land in all of Terria. Because the land is pretty arable, and their neighbor — Mistral — lacks the natural resources to find their own Dust, miners buy their food from foreign merchants in exchange for dust and minerals. As such, Kellibrir and Mistral are on fairly good terms. Plural is “Kellish”. The Principalities are a loose confederation of states that populate the Borro Mountains. That’s it. They’re only in a confederation to freely trade with each other, but that doesn’t stop each of them from declaring war on one another. Plural is “Borbon”. Totally at the mercy of Atlas and Torinth; because they’re relatively poor, no one wants to be their ally. Even the Free Banks are like “yeah, um, no?” Atlas’ government is an electoral monarchy in which the office is elected via a system of nobles to a member of a royal family. They hate everyone, and the feeling is mutual. They hoard resources and information, and have been at war on and off with the surrounding city-states for over a millennium. Someone made the comparison to the Institute from Fallout 4, and... yeah, that’s about right. They’re entitled aristocrats that live off the working class, and tax the Free Banks like crazy because they control the opening to Caeros. They hold them on a leash. Due to economic straits, the Kuresheim (kuur-ez-heym) party, the anti faunus faction, is on the rise in popularity. And like I said before, plural is “Atlen”.